Please Don't Die
by rachcorleone
Summary: Era cada vez mais difícil para eu puxar o ar para meus pulmões; meu corpo todo tremia.


**Criada em: **24/12/2006

**Capítulo Único**

_You're the one who's always choking trojan  
You're the one who's always bruied and broken  
Sleep may be the enemy  
But so's another line  
It's a remedy  
You should take more time_

Outra briga.

Estou realmente farto dessas brigas; são sempre pelo mesmo motivo e, ainda assim, você parece não fazer nada para salvar o pouco que ainda resta daquele amor que tínhamos, antes de tudo isso começar.

Quero dizer, eu entendo que você tenha tentado achar alguma saída para toda a dor que as dificuldades da sua vida estavam lhe causando; primeiro, sua irmã se envolve com um completo idiota drogado, o qual faz com que ela se matasse aos poucos, cheirando cocaína todas as noites. Depois, quando você estava começando a se recuperar, seus pais sofreram um sério acidente de carro, o qual os matou. Sua dor sempre me foi perfeitamente compreensível e você sabe que eu sempre estive lá, ao seu lado, te ajudando a levantar, a se distrair e tentando te ajudar esquecer por alguns momentos.

Contudo, você nunca pareceu notar isso: você começou a agir como se eu também tivesse ido embora, mesmo que eu estivesse ao seu lado, deixando você chorar no meu ombro, enquanto eu tentava pensar em algo reconfortante para lhe dizer, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada. Você se esqueceu de quem eu era na sua vida e, enquanto eu estava ao seu lado, te amando, você estava ao meu lado, praticamente me usando.

Usando-me da pior maneira possível, devo dizer. Era como se, de repente, todo o amor que você dizia sentir por mim houvesse sumido, da noite para o dia. Todos os sorrisos bobos, os olhares indiscretos e os comentários maldosos, mas ainda assim, divertidos... Tudo isso simplesmente sumiu, num passe de mágica, para nunca mais voltar.

No começo, eu realmente achei que isso iria passar, se eu te desse um tempo para chorar tudo o que tinha que chorar e lamentar tudo o que quisesse. Porém, já se passaram quase três anos, querido: foram os três piores anos da minha vida.

Três anos que foram desperdiçados com brigas, que sempre giraram em torno de um mesmo ponto; três anos com você pulando de danceteria á danceteria; três anos perdidos, sentado no sofá de casa, me perguntando se eu já não era mais bom o bastante para você e apenas chegando a conclusão que eu fiz tudo o que poderia ter feito, e que você apenas não conseguiu achar o caminho de volta, mesmo que eu estivesse ao seu lado, lhe indicando para onde ir.

_You're the one who's always choking trojan  
You're the one whose shower's always golden  
Spunk and bestiality  
Well it's a sissy lie  
It's ahead of me  
You should close your fly_

Sabe, você me machuca tanto com seu comportamento. O fato de você ter começado a usar todo quanto é tipo de drogas e antidepressivos possíveis, como se isso não fosse lhe fazer mal, realmente acaba comigo, David.

Você não tem noção como você está _me_ matando fazendo isso. Pode parecer idiota isso, eu sei, mas é a mais pura verdade. O meu amor por você é tão intenso que tudo o que você faz para acabar com você mesmo, me leva junto. Só que, enquanto você não sente dor e se diverte, para mim está doendo. Doendo muito, Dave.

Cada tragada que você dá em um cigarro, é como se um corte profundo houvesse sido feito em minha pele. Cada cheirada que você dá em cocaína, é como se um pedaço do meu corpo houvesse sido arrancado. Quando você usa um antidepressivo, é como se um corte fosse feito no meu coração.

Contudo, sempre que você passa mal ou se permite ficar fora do efeito de todas essas drogas, é como se um pedaço muito grande da minha alma estivesse sendo arrancado.

Você não tem a mínima noção do quanto me dói, David. Não tem, absolutamente. Os seus olhos, antes tão alegres, agora me parecem mortos; se é verdade que os olhos são o espelho da alma, David, eu devo dizer que sua alma está completamente podre de tanta dor, de tantos erros e de tanta culpa que você carrega. Mata-me saber que, mesmo que você não pudesse ter feito absolutamente nada, você se culpa pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã e com seus pais.

Mas parece-me que você se esquece completamente de que, agindo como está fazendo, você está cometendo os mesmos erros que sua irmã; você se esqueceu que, agindo assim, você fere as pessoas que te amam.

E esse, meu amor, não é você. Não é o David por quem me apaixonei, realmente. Você mudou, e foi para pior. E essa mudança, está acabando comigo. Está acabando com seus amigos. Está acabando com você. Está acabando com tudo á sua volta de forma tão lenta, que você nem sequer percebe; você está machucando tanta gente assim. Você está destruindo todos os sonhos que você lutou tanto para conquistar. Mas, principalmente, você está destruindo o "nós".

Não somos mais como antes; você simplesmente ignora a minha presença na sua vida, na sua casa, como se quem houvesse morrido tivesse sido eu; e, enquanto você faz isso, tudo o que eu faço é ir atrás de você, cuidar de você quando você fica muito drogado; sou eu que tenho que brigar por você, todas as vezes que você se mete á besta com os grandalhões das baladas.

Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não me importo. Realmente não me importo, porque eu te amo mesmo, David. Não é como se eu tivesse com você, apenas por causa do sexo, como você jogou na minha cara há algumas horas.

Eu te amo tanto, que eu não me preocupo com o que pode acontecer comigo, se eu resolver entrar no meio dos seus assuntos; tudo o que me importa, é que [i]você[/i] fique bem.

E, acredite, isso não é atitude de quem só quer sexo, David. Isso é a atitude de quem ainda tenta lutar por uma pessoa em quem acredita. Isso é a atitude de uma pessoa apaixonada. E, por você, eu daria qualquer coisa, para que todas essas desgraças houvessem acontecido comigo.

Mesmo que você não acredite nisso. Assim como não acreditou em nada do que eu lhe disse hoje mais cedo.

Sabe, essa briga realmente me feriu, David; eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não passou pela minha cabeça a idéia de jogar tudo para o alto e te deixar por si mesmo. Por isso sai como sai de casa; por isso, eu estou aqui, caminhando pela cidade, às três da manhã, pensando em tudo isso. Porque, assim que eu sai de casa, Dave, eu me lembrei que eu te amo e que não importa o que você diga, nada vai mudar isso; não importa o que você faça, eu vou ficar ao seu lado até o fim.

Não importa o que eu diga, eu sempre vou voltar para o seu lado, David. Por que eu quero e _preciso_ acreditar que você pode e vai sair dessa. Que você vai conseguir dar a volta por cima, como fez sua vida toda.

Lembra que você sempre demorava em se recuperar de qualquer choque emocional? Você demorava meses, mas sempre conseguia dar a volta por cima. E, dessa vez, eu não quero que seja diferente, não importa quantos anos mais demorem. Eu vou esperar e vou te ajudar no que puder, sem me importar em quanto tempo leve. Apenas porque eu te amo.

_I understand the fascination  
The dream that comes alive at night  
But if you don't change your situation  
Then you'll die  
You'll die  
Don't die  
Don't die  
__**Please don't die**_

Agora já é de manhã... E eu finalmente criei coragem de voltar. Não porque eu não tivesse mais vontade de agüentar tudo novamente, mas apenas porque eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

Eu não sei o que me espera porta à dentro. Quando eu sai, você já estava bem drogado e tenho medo do que você possa ter feito depois que sai; você nunca gostou de ficar nervoso; tenho medo que você tenha feito alguma idiotice, mesmo que não tenha notado isso.

Seja como for, eu realmente não posso ficar aqui, parado na frente da porta da nossa casa, como se eu fosse um retardado; cedo ou tarde eu vou ter que entrar e ver o que você aprontou dessa vez.

Puxo o ar com força, antes de pousar a mão na maçaneta e, girando-a, empurro a peça de madeira à minha frente, apenas para me deparar com uma sala de estar completamente destruída e, para meu desespero, eu noto algumas manchas de sangue no carpete, indo para o corredor que dava nos quartos.

Foi como se meu coração houvesse parado de bater e o ar houvesse se perdido no caminho de meus pulmões, enquanto minha mente pensava em mil e um motivos para aquele sangue; mil e um motivos que me fizessem acreditar que você não havia feito tamanha idiotice.

Com os olhos ardendo, devido às lágrimas que queriam escorrer, eu caminhei para dentro da casa, sem me preocupar em fechar a porta, apenas preocupado em te encontrar.

-David! – eu chamei, realmente esperando ouvir até mesmo um "Vá se foder, seu puto", mas recebendo como resposta apenas o silêncio sepulcral da casa. – David? – voltei a chamar, já quase alcançando a porta do nosso quarto.

E, mais uma vez, não houve resposta.

_You're the one who's always choking trojan  
You're the one who's always bruied and broken  
Drunk on immorality  
Valium and cherry wine  
Coke and ecstasy  
You're gonna blow your mind_

Com o coração disparado e com a respiração falha, eu abri a porta do nosso quarto, o qual não estava em situação melhor do que a sala, o que me deixou saber que você teve um daqueles ataques de fúria depois que sai; mas isso não importa. Eu não me importo de ter que comprar tudo de novo, pela quinta vez nesse mês, se isso significar te achar bem em algum canto.

Agora, sentindo o desespero começando a aparecer no meio de tanta dor, eu praticamente corro até a porta do banheiro do quarto, encontrando-a apenas encostada e devo dizer que isso apenas serviu para aumentar o meu desespero: você odeia ficar no banheiro com a porta destrancada, principalmente se quer evitar uma conversa comigo. E, eu tenho certeza, você não queria conversar comigo naquele momento.

É realmente necessário dizer que nesse momento eu senti o maior medo de toda a minha vida? É. Eu senti e, nesse instante, o ato de abrir uma porta me pareceu levar horas.

E, de fato, a cena que eu vi na minha frente, fez com que qualquer raciocínio lógico sumisse da minha mente, assim como qualquer capacidade que eu possuísse.

As lágrimas escorreram, a respiração falhou e o coração apertou.

Você estava ali, caído no meio do banheiro, encolhido na posição fetal; aquela que você só usa quando está realmente mal.

Seus braços magrinhos circulavam a sua própria cintura, parecendo querer parar qualquer dor que sentisse, enquanto uma pequena poça de sangue se forma embaixo dos seus pulsos.

E, puta merda! Você estava mais branco do que mármore; seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto lavado em lágrimas – não sei dizer se de dor ou arrependimento -; o único sinal de que ainda havia vida no seu corpo era o leve subir e descer da sua respiração quase nula.

Era como se o mundo houvesse parado de girar; eu me senti tão impotente nesse momento, tão inútil... Nem capaz de salvar a pessoa que disse amar nos últimos onze anos, eu sou.

Era cada vez mais difícil para eu puxar o ar para meus pulmões; meu corpo todo tremia e, por mais que eu quisesse parecer forte para te fazer lutar por sua vida, eu não consigo conter as lágrimas e, menos ainda os soluços que escapam de minha garganta.

Eu sou realmente um fracasso; eu sempre disse te amar, sempre prometi te proteger, sempre prometi estar ao seu lado, para que você não fizesse nenhuma bobagem. No entanto, isso se provou completamente errado.  
Eu estou apenas provando o quanto eu não te mereço, o quanto egoísta eu fui ao sair de casa, mesmo sabendo que você estava mal. Inferno, eu te conheço tão bem quanto a mim mesmo e eu sempre soube que, não importa o que você diga, você sempre precisou de mim ao seu lado, nem que fosse apenas para segurar sua mão...

E o que eu fiz, David? Eu te entreguei para a morte, apenas porque eu sou um estúpido, incapaz de deixar de pensar um pouquinho nos meus próprios sentimentos, para ajudar a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo, quando ela mais precisa de mim.

Eu realmente precisei me esforçar para conseguir me aproximar de você e, quando estava perto o bastante, meus joelhos fraquejaram, me fazendo cair ao seu lado, chorando feito uma criança.

Merda, eu realmente preciso de você, David. Eu não sei mais viver sem te ter ao meu lado; eu não sei mais viver sem ver, todos os dias, o seu rosto sereno, ao meu lado na cama, enquanto dormia. Eu não sei mais viver sem ouvir o som doce da sua voz, mesmo quando você está no seu pior estado.

Eu não consigo mais me imaginar sem você ao meu lado; eu sei que não vou conseguir continuar sem você. Droga, David! Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, será que eu nunca fui claro o bastante para que você notasse isso?

_I understand the fascination  
I've even been there once or twice or more  
But if you don't change your situation  
Then you'll die  
You'll die_

-Dave... – murmurei, com um fio de voz, enquanto, delicadamente, te ajeitava de uma maneira a poder deitar sua cabeça sobre minhas coxas. – Amor, abre os olhos, por favor.

Com uma pequena careta, você abriu os olhos e mirou as suas magníficas orbes esverdeadas em mim e – algo bem lá no fundo me dizia isso -, aquela seria a última vez que você faria isso.

-Pie. – você murmurou com a voz mais rouca que o normal e chorosa, mas ainda assim com o seu tom doce. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, enquanto eu soluçava e, completamente inconsciente de que fazia isso, eu segurei seus pulsos entre cada uma de minhas mãos com força, tentando estancar o sangue que ainda escorria.

-Amor... Por quê você fez isso? – as lágrimas escorriam com mais força, enquanto eu sentia sua pele fria contra a minha.

-Eu... – você piscou longamente, me fazendo realmente acreditar que eu te perderia naquele momento, sem sequer poder te pedir perdão por ter fodido a sua vida. – Eu achei que você não ia voltar nunca mais e... – fez uma careta de dor. – Acabei misturando o antidepressivo com o que eu tinha tomado antes... – mais uma lágrima, enquanto você tentava me fazer soltar seu pulso, para que pudéssemos entrelaçar nossos dedos. – Foi uma dor horrível, Pie... – você murmurou, sua voz cada vez mais fraquinha. – Eu queria que parasse, mas eu... – soluçou. – Me perdoa. – pediu.

Você é a criatura mais perfeita do mundo, David Desrosiers. Até mesmo nesse estado você tenta arrumar as coisas, quando nota que elas estão realmente péssimas. Pena que dessa vez não vai te ajudar, meu bem.

-Não tem porque se desculpar, Dave. – murmurei, inclinando-me levemente para frente, roçando as pontas dos nossos narizes, naquele gesto meigo que você tanto amava. Um soluço escapou por meus lábios quando eu vi você sorrir como não fazia há três anos. – Me perdoa você, por ter feito tanta idiotice e... – você resmungou qualquer coisa, fazendo-me calar a boca.

-Não, Pie... – você piscou novamente, fazendo mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – Você não fez nada errado; você foi perfeito comigo em todos os momentos... Até mesmo quando eu comecei com toda essa putaria. – fez uma careta de dor quando puxou o ar com mais força. – Eu... Queria que você me perdoasse, Pie, por fazer você passar por tudo isso. Me perdoa. – choramingou. – E... Obrigado por tudo, Pie. Você... Cumpriu tudo o que me prometeu... E me fez muito feliz... – o primeiro soluço escapou por seus lábios brancos. – Eu amo você. – e sem pedir permissão, você fechou os olhos.

Eu sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo em questão de segundos, contudo isso não mudou o fato de que pareceu durar uma eternidade; você fechou seus olhos e, numa última careta de dor, seu corpo tornou-se tenso, antes de, subitamente, relaxar.

-David. – eu te chamei, me recusando a acreditar no que eu sabia ser a realidade. – David, abre os olhos. – eu pedi, mas você sequer se mexeu. – Dave, por favor. Não... – murmurei, fechando meus olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas correrem com mais força. – Por favor... Não me deixa. Dave...

Era como se uma parte de mim estivesse indo junto de você, David. Uma parte muito importante na minha vida.

Você deixou um vazio tão grande dentro de mim, meu amor. Um vazio que nada, nem ninguém, um dia irá preencher, pois você, David Phillipe Desrosiers, entrou de tal modo no meu coração, que sempre estará marcado no meu corpo e na minha alma. Nunca sairá.

E, não importa quantos anos passem, eu sempre te amarei.

_**Don't die  
Don't die  
Please don't die  
Please don't die  
Please don't die  
Please don't die**_

_**Fim**_


End file.
